Metal's Conception
by WingedWolf101
Summary: Trapped in his armor at 18, Al grows desperate for intimacy. With his now-fiance Mei Chang, they brave a forbidden night together before Al recovers his humanity. Afterwards, Al begins to feel sluggish and off, maybe even a little heavier, unaware of what Mei's alchemy had done to him. Now his condition will be faced with the political scandal of Mei's country and Ed's career.
1. Chapter 1 - The Hunger for Touch

_A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to my new story. Now, please be aware I will be working on my other story same time as this time. But when this idea came to me, it was to funny and epic to ignore._

 _So please read, review, and enjoy the story._

* * *

Chapter 1  
-The Hunger for Touch

The full moon had shined over the Central Command of Amestris like a full white diamond. Its pure translucent rays shining down like angels' arms. Veiling the city beneath with a matching hue as white as snow. Everyone slept peacefully from within their beds, blissfully lost in their dreams as they waited for the morning sun.

But amongst the general, one particular individual did not sleep. A suit of gunmetal colored steel armor that stood about 7ft was wandering through the streets, his walk as lifeless as his empty shell of a body. His heavy spiked booked clanked against the black coded concrete streets, surprisingly making little sound despite someone of his weight and size. The moon's rays had coated him in white, almost giving him the appearance of a red eyed snowman with fangs.

Alphonse Elric, younger brother of the famous Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, was once again wandering through the streets, with no idea of where his feet carried him. Not that the aimless walk bothered him, no one was around to see him, so not like he'd scare anyone.

He sighed, the empty suit housing his soul giving a slight metallic echo to his soft voice. Even at eighteen years old, his voice had changed very little. But what did change, was his hunger for touch. A large gauntlet was pressed to his unfeeling forehead. Metal shoulders clanking despairingly as the young man desperately tried to remember what hot and cold felt like.

The trees lining the roads like giant body guards shivered from the apparent 3 AM breeze, budding leaves rustling loudly. Making it apparent that spring was just around the corner.

He tightened his fist, ten years of being trapped in this armor, he had forgotten what it was like to be human. As he felt himself start to fall into the pit of despair, a tiny band of gold shimmered in the corner of his red eyes. Glancing down, he noticed the familiar golden ring snuggly wrapped around his leather finger. A wave of joy melded with sadness crashed over him.

"Mei…" Al whispered, his voice croaking. Remembering the young Xing girl who he had proposed to. The utter shock he felt when she presented him a ring she had been saving was still fresh within his mind. Despite not being able to blush, he could feel a typhoon of warmth wash over him. It was such a joyous feeling, so beautifully human, it made him want to wrap his hulking arms around Mei's body and _never_ let go.

What touched him the most, was that she had dreamed of marrying him _even_ when he was still a suit of armor. The moment her honeyed words left her silver tongue, it swooned the armored alchemist over, making him fall head over heels as she had been for him since the beginning.

He chuckled, feeling a certain kind of heaviness to his eyes, mimicking the feel of a tear building up. If he could cry, he would've. He had always been a bit more emotional than his loud-mouthed abrasive brother, but Mei Chang loved that about Al. She loved everything about him, because she still saw him as human.

Al raised his left thumb and massaged the reflective surface of the engagement ring housed on his right index finger. Its design obviously of the Xing culture, with a well-crafted serpent dragon looping over the surface and wrapping its mouth around a small red emerald on the top. Though the Xing symbols written in he couldn't fully interpret, Mei had explained some of it when first presenting the love momentum to him.

' _In my culture, it's traditional for one partner to craft a ring of their own making and present it to the one they have chosen as their mate.'_

Her words relayed in his helmet. He looked at the dragon's body well drawn around the ring's loop.

' _The dragon is a symbolic element of life within my culture, it means strength. When I welded the gold into your ring, I crafted the dragon into it myself. It means how strong my love is for you.'_

Then he looked at his favorite part of the engagement ring, the red ruby the dragon seemed to be viciously protecting in its toothy maw. He recalled asking if the ruby meant anything special, and boy did it.

' _While anyone can design the ring however they like, I chose the dragon to be guarding the crimson ruby, because it's the same shade as your eyes. The eyes I first fell in love with.'_

It was like Mei Chang was his dragon, her spirit so insanely guarded his own in her protective wings, and it made him feel so safe. Despite him being the seven foot metal giant and her being a small girl.

As Al slowed his walk, his thoughts drifted away from the ring and back to Mei. It had been a year since he proposed and she presented the ring. Though it was not the time lapse that bothered him, it was the fact Mei Chang had been called back to her country. Like his big brother, she had been assigned to be become a dog of her own country's military. A war had broken out between the clans, and Mei had volunteered herself to fight for the emperor, her half-brother Ling, alongside his bodyguard Lan Fan.

Al would have never believed it, but now two people that meant the world to him were now tagged and collared dogs belonging to the military. While his respect for Mei and Ed as soldiers was unfathomable, it now made his soul quiver with double the worry.

It was bad enough Al was always racing to save his older brother from trouble his big mouth landed him into; but now he had _two_ people to worry for, and one was in a completely different country.

The suit of armor groaned, it drove him damn crazy. Not only did he have to wait on his brother, but now his future wife. Plus, it didn't help knowing that the battles of Xing were known to be bad, if not more vicious, then the Ishvalan war itself. It made his soul shed invisible tears, because he was way across the desert, helplessly waiting. Hoping for her safe return.

Thus which brings him the present. He hadn't seen Mei in a year since the proposal, but he has gotten letters from her. It relieved the armored alchemist to know she was alive and okay, but when he would ask about injuries, her letters seemed to go silent.

He didn't know it, But Al's endless thoughts had somehow brought him back to the location that he had left hours ago; the hospital. Hobbling up the stairs, he pressed two large leather hands against the metal doors and whooshed them open. The people lined in the waiting room tensed up at the intimidating sight of the bulky suit of grey armor.

Usually this bothered Al, but tonight, he was to mentally drained to fret over the stares. He drug his feet over the carpet, leaving scuff marks as he sluggishly moved past the front desk and down the endless white hallways. Though he couldn't smell, he could practically sense the level of cleanliness the air and sterilized walls took on. Any whiter and it would've blinded someone. Watching bitter doctors with equally white clothes skulk past him almost made it feel more like an Insane Asylum.

Shaking his head, he forced his focus back onto the door that sat mockingly in front of him. Grabbing the knob in a kung-fu tight grip, he hesitantly pushed it open, its wooden frames squeaking on the metal hinges. Peaking around the corner, Alphonse saw the sight that made him dry heave.

Ed, his treasured older brother, laid on the bed, sun gold eyes shut with dark circles looping beneath his black eyelids. His skin viciously pale, it almost matched the surface of the full moon, Al thought. A big beige bandaged was tightly wrapped around his forehead and neck, with a hidden bandage fitted across his middle section beneath his shirt. His body looked so defeated and broken, so—unEdward.

Painfully, he forced his way towards his older brother. He tried to move as quietly as possible, but the clanking of his armor could've probably woke the dead. He froze, the word ' _dead'_ swarming his mind like a hoard of pissed hornets. Ushering those awful thoughts away, he finally reached his brother's bed side. Grabbing a lonely stool sitting in the corner, he laid his hefty metallic hindquarters on it. The wood bending ever so slightly before adjusting to his weight.

Once comfortable, Al felt a hidden force magically pull his hand up and rest it on his brother's face. It'd been five months since Ed had been seriously hurt. He'd been called away so suddenly to assist in a desperate military attempt to restore order in a town stirred up by rogue alchemist. It was going smoothly, till a grenade went off. Roy Mustang had barely been able to pull Ed away before the flames engulfed him.

Al remembered that horrible day, sitting at the military compound alone in their apartment. He was in the middle of writing his fifth letter that month to Mei to check her progress before the phone rang. If Al would've known the words that awaited him, he might've lost the courage to answer the call. He had been in almost near hysteria when learning the fate that had befallen his brother. So panicked, he actually ran all the way to the hospital, the thought of calling a cab not even crossing his mind.

Ed had fallen into a coma, the shockwave of the blast had broken a few ribs and fractured his skull. While the broken ribs didn't worry him, it was the damage the sharp chunks of bone happened to cause among shattering. One rib had somehow bent back and stabbed right through an artery that transported most of the blood to his heart. In short, he lost more than half his body weight of blood. To the point his heart bad been ruptured, causing the lack of oxygen to shut down his brain.

Al gripped his brother's hand, mentally willing him to wake up. Even though he was deemed stable, his heart monitor had went off one to many times for _anyone_ to be comfortable. The doctors' were forced to inform Al that Ed's chances of survival were now 50/50. They done all they can, now the rest was up to Ed.

Al quivered a breaking breathe as he felt his helmet become too heavy for his back. He slid forward till his elbows were firmly planted to his knees. Armor clanking from his quaking despair as he pressed a flesh hand to his face, hiding his broken eyes. If his brother didn't wake up, he had _no_ idea how he could go on.

Mei Chang was the only one who kept Al's sanity tethered to reality. So many times had Al fallen into a deep depression, Mei or Ed were always the ones that pulled him back up. His brother always had the uncanny gift of restoring his hope, something Mei seemed to pick up on when they were around each other.

But now, both his support beams were breaking. One already fallen while the other was endanger of meeting the same fate. Al felt his body fall forward, his knees hitting the floor with the stool clattering to the floor from loss of balance.

"Brother," he wept, invisible tears pouring down his steel molded face. "Please, don't die."

While Ed never had a track record of believing in God, Al had always found himself praying when he was brought to his knees. He never told his older brother, but tonight, just like every other night since the beginning of this mess, he prayed. Praying for some form of higher power to come down and relieve him of this heavy pain.

The sudden twitch of Ed's figures had Al rocketing back to reality. Shooting an alarmed look to his brother, the armor swore if he could, he'd be sweating bullets. Reaching his leather hand up, he brushed his brother's messy blonde bangs from his stitched up forehead. It was apparent Ed was fighting to wake up, but just as quickly as it began, his movement died down and went back to being as stiff as a board.

Tightening his fist, frustration overwhelmed the boy, causing his fist to the meet the wall with his other hand still grasped tightly to his brothers. It wasn't fair! He was supposed to protect Ed and Mei, why of all times, was he helpless?

Halting his rage, Al turned and crawled back to his brother. A new feeling beginning to surface as he tightened his hold on his brother. He just wanted to crawl up on the bed, hold his brother, and let the dam building up his watery sorrows release the tears. It was a yearning to touch his brother, to be reminded what he felt like. To know what warmth of intimacy was.

He desperately clung to his brother, braving up to actually stand up and move his steel arms carefully around his brother. Moving the hundreds of IV needles that doctors stuck him with like a mutated lab rat. The sight made Al sick, but he knew those needles and plastic tubes were the only things keeping him alive.

Once he managed to get Ed in a position that closely resembled a cockeyed hug, he kept himself there. Al sat himself on the edge of the crisp white sheets, watching the covers fall away as he held the only remaining family he had left.

"Please, don't die." He repeatedly whispered for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2 - Forbidden Alkahestry

_A/N: Thanks for waiting, please enjoy chapter 2.  
Also warning, __very strong graphic sexual theme ahead. If squeamish, do not read. Including armorsex.  
_ _Another thing, this story follows Brotherhood and the Manga.  
Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Chapter 2

-Forbidden Alkahestry

Thunder boomed with the power of a nuclear bomb as dry lightning cracked across the sky. Small rain droplets rapidly grew in size as they came flooding down on the brick streets of Amestris. Many people rushed to cover from the arrival of the sudden lightning storm. Bolts flew after each second, a few nearly hitting power lines.

At the Command Center, Alphonse Elric stood within the silent dusty confines of a local library. Burying his unfeeling chromed face into dry books helped him deal with the pain that was weighing his soul down. He curled his leather finger to the page's corner and flipped to the next, red eyes scanning over the graphic designs of different branches of Alchemy. All of this already familiar to his mind, spending nearly ten years studying with his brother, you tend to run out of new stuff while researching in the same area.

He had been at the library for many hours, trying his best to momentarily push aside the pale face that haunted him. While his soul screamed to him to return to his bed ridden brother's side, he knew he couldn't. Edward had fallen into cardiac arrest last night when Al was out and Doctors had kicked him out when he returned, much to his frightened dismay. So Al had spent the next several hours here at the library in hopes to distract himself from the panic that threatened to boil over.

Another fruitless fifteen minutes passed as he dawdled at the novel re-runes. Sighing in growing frustration, he closed the book and slammed it back into the empty space on the shelf, causing a smoke of dust to shoot out. No one was around, so he felt brave to relieve himself of this nagging temper tantrum.

Stomping back to the window, he kneeled down to allow his massive body to peer out the window. The hospital sitting in the storm's shadows was lit up by glooming search lights from the Military patrols; something that happened almost every night. Al always wondered how people could sleep with those damn bright lights flaring through their windows. As Edward always said, it was a total bitch to deal with.

He crossed his arms on the window ceil while bending his back as he stared longingly at the covered window that belonged to his brother's room. He didn't know wither or not he was awake yet, or if they were going ahead with surgery, whatever it was—he had to stay positive. His brother was way too strong to die from this. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

Feeling the familiar hands tug at his metal heart strings, Al pulled himself away from the window. Dragging himself back to the couch, he flopped down and buried his face into his hands. Armor clanking as he, once again, croaked out aching sobs. Right now, he wish his mother was here to hold him, rock him, and tell him Ed was going to be okay.

He paused, glancing at his hands, what was it like to feel? He tightened his fist, not feeling the pressure of his fingers digging into his palm. If he were flesh, he calculated his fists would either be snow white or bleeding from how hard he was clenching. He was so angry, angry at himself for letting Ed go off alone—upset at his brother for always carrying most of the blame and heartache.

Ed always thought Al had a harder time, not being able enjoy his former human luxuries of sleeping, eating, and feeling. It sucked to be numb, it wasn't easy, and yes Al would admit that. But what he didn't have to suffer, was withering in pain on a hospital bed when hurt. Or suffering horrendous nightmares that'd leave one traumatized, he couldn't sleep.

Yes, Al knew his position sucked. But Ed's condition was far more heart breaking to watch then Al liked. At least this empty shell was immune to the punishments of despair. Edward was not, he was far more at risk of dying every day then Al himself was. He so badly wanted to tell his brother this, but he never had the courage to do so.

Now, all Al wanted was someone to hug. So he sat in the dark corner of the library, sobbing silent tears. Trying his best to endure this suffering. So distracted, he failed to see a shadow kick aside a panel in the ceiling and skillfully land on the book shelf without a sound.

"Alphonse," came a raggedy and course female voice. It was mildly deep, reminding him of his mother's slightly. He knew that voice.

Shooting his head up, Al watched in shock as the figure draped in black leaped off the book shelf and back flipped in front of him. The stranger was wearing all black with a thick jacket draping over her shoulders. A mask hiding her face.

So shocked, Al couldn't barely stand as he fell back onto the couch. "M-mei…" he croaked out in sheer disbelief.

The figure reached up and removed the jacket, revealing a muscular frame beneath with a bullet proof draped over his chest and stomach. She undid her shoes, exposing the bandages wrapped tightly around his ankles ending up to her calves. Her stagger like movements informed Al this was definitely his fiancé.

"Oh my god, Mei." He finally called out, shooting his big arms out and enveloping her in a hug. He was surprised, she was actually Ed's height now. He pressed her to his chest, squeezing as if it was the last time he was going to see her. "When, how… y-you get here!?" He sputtered out.

Mei, still wearing her mask, gagged out a tight breath, patting his helmet to signal she needed to breathe. When Al released her, she wheezed out before catching her breathe. "S-sorry, but I was given a temporary leave. Emperor Ling gave me permission to return when I received words your brother had fallen into a grave accident. I knew you needed my support, so I came as quick as I could."

So happy that someone he loved was hear, his eyes formed a big smile. Then he paused, she hadn't removed her mask yet? Worry creeping in, Al extended his hands and started feeling around her body. She had definitely got stalky and broad with the amount of fighting she was doing, or it was another growth spurt. She wasn't missing any limbs, thank the heavenly lord. He ran his fingers along her ribs and stopped, detecting a slight gap in her hardened skin.

Sighing, Mei brushed his hands away. "I already know what you're thinking, don't worry, I didn't lose any limbs during the retaliation of Xing. _But,_ I did—lose a few things."

Undoing her bullet proof vest, she exposed the hole that had been patched shut with strange stitching over her side. Before Al could gasp, she slowly reached up and removed her mask. A short pony tail slid out with messy jet black hair flowing out from the sides. Big scars cut along her nose, cheek, and left eye—nearly sealing it shut. She gave a saddened smile.

"Even with my advanced healing Alkahestry, I could not fully heal."

She pressed a firm hand to cover the nasty marks, giving a sad sigh. She looked so different then before she left. It appeared she had aged twenty years, going from the soft hearted princess to a lethally trained Xing warrior. It frightened Al.

He grabbed her hands, elbows shaking as he tugged her fingers away and stared at her face. "My god, M-Mei, what did they do to you? Why haven't you told me you were this badly injured in your letters? Why?"

It was obvious in her onyx eyes, she stayed quiet because she didn't want to add to her fiancé's misery. "I didn't wanna upset you no more then you already were for your brother. You're in need of support, that's why I've returned."

"Please." He begged, tugging her to sit next to him. "Tell me what happened to you."

She bit her tongue, his innocent red eyes pleading, a look she couldn't deny. Sighing, she looked away, unwilling to look him in the eye. She opened her dry mouth, small drops of sweat leaking down her face, mimicking tears.

"During one raid, I was ambushed by one of my half-brothers, Tai Lung. He killed Xiao May, my panda… I was so furious—I let my emotions get the best of me. I fought him one on one, to prevent him from getting to the emperor's temple. I stopped him, but he took my eye. The rest of the damage was done by the kunai knives of his troops. I was alone."

Then it became apparent to Alphonse, her spirit was wilting like a dying flower. A year of fighting was taking its toll on her. Dark circles from her bruised eyes was reminding him to much of his brother's face. Al almost lost his mind, he couldn't let her go back, and he wouldn't. He didn't even dare want to ask if she killed anyone—even though common sense clearly told him the answer to that obvious question.

He pressed a thumb to her chin and coaxed her to look up to him. "Mei, please, I'm begging you… don't go back." His armor started clanking again, eyes going dark, hiding away in his helmet. "I'm already losing someone I love to the military—I.. I can't let them take another one from me. Please, don't go back."

Before Mei could answer, Al pressed a sharp cold kiss to her lips. Her eyes shot open, surprised by this action. A strange emotion washed through Al, a warming hue licked his face as if he was actually feeling the touch. His body started shaking when Mei deepened the kiss, a familiar itch rising up in his empty chest plates. This feeling, it was real, and his body wanted more of it.

Mei knew what the armor alchemist craved—relief. He longed for intimacy, but now he starved for simple comfort. Something his brother always provided, but without him, she knew her future-husband was at a complete loss. He needed reassurance, and that was something she planned on giving him tonight.

To Al's surprise, Mei overpowered him with amazing strength and pushed him back on the couch. Her taller height and muscled body made man-handling the 7ft armor a bit easier. She wiped the sweat from her head as she stared down at Al's body. Though it wasn't his biological body, she still couldn't help but have a strange attraction to it. Kind of odd, but she couldn't deny it.

The way his eyes made the intimidating stoic face appear soft made butterflies flutter in her stomach. His body made him appear muscular with an intriguing shape to his waist. She also loved the profound curve of his smooth metal hips. It always added extra emphasis to the wide backend of the armor. Though it annoyed her that his light blue cloth always blocked the sweet image of her favorite parts.

She kneeled over Al while he lounged on his back, red eyes wide with shock. She wanted so badly to give Al the thing he needed, but she didn't know how, not when he wasn't human. But then the gears in her head started working.

Leaning down to where she was sitting between his thick shiny thighs, she reached into her pocket and whooped out a black marker. Al stared at it for a second, confused by its meaning.

"Uh, you're going to draw on me?"

"You could say that." She whispered, dark eyes blankly shifting to a faraway look as she concentrated on his body. "Alphonse, I know I swore to you I'd wait till you got your body back. But—I fear I cannot sit back and watch you ache in silence. I'm going to do what I should've done the night I gave you that ring."

Getting a clue to where she was going with this, Al's shoulders stiffened in alarm. "Mei, wait, isint this forbidden? T-to mix with something that is not human?"

Her face squinted like an angry tiger, she lightly banged her scarred knuckles against his chest. "You are human. Now please, be quiet and let me do this."

Pausing for a few seconds, Al sighed and slowly nodded his head. "Alright…" He reluctantly agreed. Not admitting that he was seriously scared of how'd this go. So he shut his mouth and let her work.

Licking the marker's end, she ran her hands down his wide hips. "Don't worry, I'm not going to use any formulas that could endanger you." She reached up to his chest and started using him as a sketch board. "I'm just going to use something that I've learned from the war in Xing."

Al gasped when she drew a small yet unknown transmutation circle on his chest spike.

"Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Shhhh." She soothed, pressing a dangerously pale hand to his cheek. "I want to give you something that you've longed to feel for years."

Then reaching back, she undid her vest and exposed her naked upper body. The muscle indentions bulked out from her skin, decorated with worn blue veins coursing around the bandage that covered her nearly flat chest. Pressing the marker to her own chest, she began sketching the same alchemic circle Al had never seen before.

The eighteen year old watched in shock and awe Mei pressed the marker to his arms and legs. One by one, sketching alien alchemic circles onto him before drawing the same ones on her in matching spots. This went on for ten minutes before Mei pressed an inked finger to his chest strap.

"Open up, please."

Al hesitated, though he had carried people in his armor before, it was only for safety benefits. But to actually let someone in for sexual based reasons? It always felt so personal to him, the inside of his armor. But reminding himself that this was not just any person, he relented and opened up.

Smiling, Mei closely analyzed the interior of her enstrained mate. She could barely see the small angle of the crimson blood seal that anchored his soul to the armor. Being careful as not to touch it, she reached her hand passed the chainmail till her palm rested on the cold surface of his inner torso. Twirling the marker between her fingers, she skillfully sketched the last of the transmutation circles. Once done, she scootched back, tossing the marker across the room.

Al looked at both of them, it looked like a drunken stranger had come in and inked them with crazy matching tattoos. He still didn't understand the purpose of all these marks. "Mei, you're scaring me, what are you going to do?"

She gave him a stiff smile. "I discovered an unexplored element of Alkahestry. Something that is called 'nerve fusel'."

When Al gave her stumped silence, she sighed and tried to explain in a way he would understand. Which wasn't easy, given the fact she was never the ' _tutoring'_ type.

"Ya see, I learned that by drawing matching transmutation circles on two separate objects, you can fuse them together. Though that seems like basic alchemy, there's a special kind called 'Nerve Fusing Alchemy'. Where you bear the matching circles, you'll be able to feel what the other bearer touches. It's an advanced form of medical Alkahestry."

She tapped her rough skin, motioning to the similar transmutation circles bearing their wrists. "So basically, I can feel for you." She sighed, but then beamed a determined smile. "While this is merely a mimickery of actual sex, it's still enough to carry out what I want to do with you."

Before Alphonse could let his skeptic nature inquire about the safety of this process, Mei shut him up. She got his cold wrists and pressed it to her shoulders. Keeping his hands firmly in place, she reached out and cupped his hips. Seductively running her stiff fingers down the shapely weave of his steel hips.

The transmutation marks started to glow, then it came. A feeling similar to muscles relaxing cascaded through his hollow body. The light from the circles lit up and warmed his wide interior as tingles licked around his thighs. He tensed up, back arching as his eyes shut. The stimulation of her touch transmitting to him through her alchemy made him release a soft moan. He nudged her hands, begging her to explore more of his body, starving for her touch.

Mei smiled, pleased and surprised with the speed of the rising intensity. She got grave and sat up, her black leather pants wrinkling as her bare feet played with his kneecaps. Moving her hands away from his hips, she firmly pressed them to the sections of armor that made up his groin.

Eyes widening, Al started to squirm, bowing his back up as his fiancé started to rub him. This feeling, even when human, he had never experienced such pleasures. His mind was racing from his former pains to the overpowering pleasures swallowing him up.

"M-mei, go harder… p-please." He meekly called out, curling his legs to where he pushed her closer to his waist.

Mei smirked when she felt his legs hook around her back, anchoring her in place. She stiffened a laugh, not expecting to be taken hostage. But she happily obliged to his wishes and rubbed more. Digging her thumbs into the open slots, she started playing with the bolts. Pushing her hands around till she managed to push her fingers inside.

This action made Al jolt, fingers clawing into the couch as his soft groans became unbearably loud moans. The intimacy he begged for, it was suddenly here, coursing through this cold numb body. It was almost too much as he shook, tightening his thighs around Mei's frame.

She swore if he squeezed any tighter, he would crush her. But she muscled through the discomfort and pushed his legs away. Removing her hands, Al murmured out in protest while she crawled up to sit on his stomach. She breathed in and closed her eyes, flexing her muscles while stretching out her arms. Al watched in confusion, mildly frustrated from the sudden lack of touch.

Before he could question, she opened her eyes. She lowered her hands and firmly planted them on his chest. "Close your eyes, and rest." Clapping her hands together, she pressed her palms against his waist. The blue electricity summoned by the alchemy rose up, flipping her hair around wildly.

Now the marks from within his body started to glow as something ghostly lightly touched his blood seal. It seemed as though something went as deep to touch his soul with strong and steady fingers. His eyes closed, feeling the outsider's overpowering touch caress his insides.

"A-ahh! Mei!" He cried out, now feeling the full power of her foreign touch. He squirmed and bucked, almost throwing her off. He gasped, his body heaving as if he was panting.

Veins expanded over Mei's forehead as she concentrated all her nerve endings into every parts of Al's body. From the toes of his boots to the spike on his forehead, every nerve transmitted signals into him as she lit him up like an all-night liquor store.

The waves of feeling started to grow intense till something very heavy suddenly hit him. It started steady but slowly grew in size. Al's red eyes welled so wide, it almost seemed like he was going to burn the eyeholes of his helmet wide open. He started heaving, body clanking and shaking like the energy in him was about to implode.

Mei could tell his climax was coming, tightening her teeth, she gave one final shove. Sending the biggest shockwave her mind could grant as it electrocuted Al's soul to a drunken stupor.

Al cried out as his body violently quaked. He grabbed Mei's shoulders while she groped his waist, sweat pouring down her face as her own body shook.

Soon the intense shaking left nothing but painfully good tingles jittering up their bodies. Al panted, feeling Mei's out of breath as if it were his own. He rubbed her broad shoulders with his palms, tracing the outlines of her scars with his thumbs. Heavy eyes intensely glued to her.

Sweat made her hair stick to her pale skin as she flopped off Alphonse boiling hot frame and onto the cold floor where his loincloth and her shirt were disposed of. Her eyes were wide as she looked up to her metallic lover.

"Woah," she muttered. Mustering whatever strength she had left to push herself into a sitting position. "That was—"

"Amazing…" Al gasped out, pressing a hand to his chest. Happiness oozed through his system, never before had he missed the feeling of satisfaction and exhaustion. He was so out of strength, his soul couldn't even make the armor sit up. Apparently the transmutation's kick took much more of out of him then Mei, which seemed odd. Since she was basically the battery powering the entire transmutation process.

Mei smiled and rolled up her pant legs, grinning when the cold air hit her sweaty skin. She had anticipated stripping completely, but being too shy for this first time, she left her pants on. Joy warmed her scathed heart to see the armor so tired and spent.

Al kept staring at her before weakly raising his gauntlet, silently signaling to Mei he wanted her to return to him. She took his hand and crawled back up to sit on his inked up thigh. His body felt less like a hot plate now that the energy had sizzled down to mere sparks. So it was more comfortable to sit on him without fear of being cooked like a lobster.

The ring on his finger gleamed from the moonlight as he reached his hand forward and brushed the strands of hair from her face. Red eyes widening, he shuttered and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you," he whispered while dragging her up till she rested on his chest.

"You stole my line." She snickered before planting a soft kiss to his fang shaped mouth line.

Alphonse stifled a weak giggle before pressing a gentle hand to the back of her head. Deepening the kiss before sleep over took her. There, he proceeded to hold her in protective arms for the rest of the night. Relieved that he finally had a temporary escape from the pains of reality.

* * *

 _A/N: There's chapter 2, please review and let me know how i'm doing in regards to my first/second attempt at a FMA story._

 _Thank you, have a great day, expect chapter 3 soon. Things will start getting very strange soon._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Emperor's Urgency

Chapter 3  
-The Emperor's Urgency

The wary Xing citizens draped in ragged and burnt clothes stood around the houses that were gated within the capital of Xing. The neighbors lived right at the feet of Emperor's temple, which was a massive palace made of steel and century carved dragon statues swirling around the massive stairwell leading up to its entrance. The citizens were tired, wounded, and hungry; cooking small fish and animals they managed to catch from the forest on open pit fires. Some people were covered in bandages, missing limbs, and stitched up wounds.

A tall woman draped in shadow stepped through the gate left open from the busted lock littering the soil. Her dark brown eyes shifted over the depressive state of the town as she emotionlessly strolled through. Many townsfolk took one glimpse of her black uniform and darted back into their shelters. The stranger shook her head, surprised these were the so called 'brave' people of the mighty Emperor.

She made it to the gate where ten big guards blocked her path. They dropped their spears, pointing the sharp gleaming tips right at her head. The woman stopped and calmly raised her hand, gesturing for the men to relax.

"At ease warriors of the Empire, I'm at peace." She reached a hand draped in steel brass knuckles into her pocket, fishing out a small chromed scroll. Whipping the metallic glass tabs open, she pointed to the words identifying her name and ID for the captain to see. "I hail from the Han clan, I merely wish to speak with the emperor. The matter is urgent."

Looking at each other, the captain nodded as his men stood by at the wave of his commanding hand. The stranger bowed in respect as she skulked pass the armored brutes and whisked her way up the steps. She huffed, a little exhausted from the stairwell that seemed to go on forever. Relief washed through her when she pressed her ungloved hand on the steel ring of the door's handle. It was wet from the morning dew, causing goosebumps to bounce up and down her arms. Breathing in, she pulled the door open, a loud shrill squeak of its hinges screaming through the dense hallways.

Stepping inside and pulling the massive door shut behind her, she huffed and slicked her silver hair back. Turning forward, her eyes examined the long hall with impressively carved statues of famous warriors lining the walls. It was almost like a historic hall to honor the mightiest of deceased Xing warriors. She nodded, impressed by this decor, but decided she'd dawdle later and continued on.

Figuring her way down the winding corridors, she finally reached the emperor's chamber. Stepping in, she saw the young man sitting crossed legged on the crimson pillow that served as his throne. The emperor was draped in a grand red robe with a polished golden band looping around his forehead, a representation of his royalty. His face was hard as a stone and as stoic as a hunting tiger.

"My lord." The woman, whose name revealed to be Yi, bowed to her ruler. "I have traveled far from the mountain tops to see you. And may I say, it is honor, Emperor Ling Yao."

Ling's stern face shifted to a big grin as he clasped his hands excitedly to his folded knees. "Oh, Miss Yi, representative of the Han clan, I was anxiously awaiting for your arrival!" He waved his hand, beckoning her in. "Please please come in, no need to stand. Feel free to sit by me."

Yi blinked her squinty eyes in surprise and nodded awkwardly. She had known about the new Emperor being a gracious individual, just never quit expected him to have the chi of a puppy. "Thank you," she walked up to him and carefully sat down on the smooth green marble flooring.

Folding her legs in a similar sitting position as Ling, she breathed in a wary breathe. "Now, if I may, I have some very important things to discuss with you my lord."

"Sure sure, one second." Ling turned his head to a dark corner sitting on his left. "Lan Fan, you may come out, this is Yi Han of the Han Clan."

A shorter yet mildly muscular woman hidden behind a black and white mask slowly stepped out. A thick green jacket and hood with matching baggy pants hung loosely over her frame. A thick steel vest housing all sorts of tools and weapons protected her chest. She silently bowed to Yi before moving to stand stiffly by her emperor's side, eyes trained forward, as if forgetting they were there.

Impressed with the formality of his bodyguard, Yi glanced towards the emperor. "Anyways, Master Ling, I need to—hm?"

Ling was already chomping down on some rice and Raman with some chopsticks he had somehow acquired in five seconds. He ate so fast his hands were practically a blur, making Yi twitch her eye in surprise.

"Hey Lan Fan, here!" He shoved a glass bowl towards his bodyguard. "It's fresh!"

Lan Fan, going from stiff as a board to snatching the bowl at lightning speed, pulled her mask off and dug in with equal gusto to her ruler.

"Now," Ling spit out with a mouthful. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Eyebrow twitching, she cleared her throat and resumed her stoic expression. "Very well, umm—the matter that needs to be brought to your attention is the progression of this war."

Ling's face turned serious when he stopped stuffing his face and put the bowl down. Folding his ring decorated fingers in his lap, he nodded for Yi to continue.

"Well, as you know, this rebellion of the clans has been going on for a few years." Yi kept her back straight, head forward as her voice cracked stiffly. "But ever since you have changed the laws of taking on multiple consorts to produce rightful airs, the rage has burned even hotter between the clans."

Ling's eyebrows met in the middle as his lips flat lined. "If you are here to speak to me about reversing the law to which I have disposed of, I refuse." He crossed his lean arms, spiky black hair rising up on the back of his neck. "I have already selected my _one_ wife." His head briefly shifted to Lan Fan before bouncing back to Yi. "I'm already betrothed, despite what the clans think. I believe one should choose their own partner in life, as should the rest of my people."

Yi's stoic expression did not falter as she tightened her fist. "My lord, I respect you eternally for making such a change. But you know as well as I do that is _not_ the reason why the clans are battling amongst each other. They are dueling because the change of matrimony prevents any clans outside your lineage from acquiring the throne. They are fighting because the clans want to establish their own hierarchy under you. Not to over throw you."

Ling breathed in, rubbing the dark circles beneath his sleep reduced eyes. "I know they are not trying to overthrow me, but I am trying my best to restore the order. The clans just have to accept the fact that I will not be breeding with their daughters like some kind of farm animal."

Then, Yi's eyes narrowed, her stern expression dropping to a look of sheer worry. "My lord, the problem that faces us—is that you and your wife have _yet_ to provide a single child."

Lan Fan's face faltered as she put her bowl. Grasping her stomach, she scowled and looked away, glaring venomous stare to the window. Her wedding ring hidden beneath her brass knuckled gloves.

Ling's eyes shot open, sweat rolling down his neck. "She nor I are barren, some of us just need time. I did not want to rush Lan Fan into having children till I knew she was ready."

"But my lord, the fact of the matter is I know you've been married for a few years now. You have yet to produce even _one_ pregnancy." Yi brought her head down, eyes squeezing shut. "Master, this is a dangerous time, if something happens to you—your new laws prevent another clan from taking the throne."

Ling knew that when he established this new law of banning the polygamy scandal of his father, there would be many repercussions to fix. But the one problem he did not want to face, was the possibility of him and Lan Fan being barren. Which means no air, and a future full of struggles between fifty clans.

Detecting his concentrated silence, Yi snapped her fingers to gain his attention. "My lord, the only loophole around this law is—if you're unable to provide a biological air—then the only other option is looking to your siblings."

Ling and Lan Fan glanced at each other, the tension growing darker and more gruesome the longer the silence lingered.

Yi opened up another pearl crafted scroll she had hidden in her vest's front pocket. "Emperor Ling, you're running out of family." Whooshing the scroll opened, she ran a broken nail down the long list of names inked into the white paper. "This rebellion has taken thirty-eight out of your forty-two siblings, all biological airs to the throne. Only four are left, and three are not even married."

Ling swallowed the lump in his throat, already knowing where this was going. "What do you expect me to do? Take my remaining siblings from their clans and provide a child?"

Yi shook her head. "If you cannot provide an air soon, then you must acquire a niece or nephew from _your_ siblings. That is the only way to restore order."

Lan Fan placed a comforting hand to Ling's shoulder to help reduce the stress that threatened to boil over in his chest. He had grown pale with sweat the size of bullets pouring down his jawline, eyes wide open like he'd just witnessed a ghost. "I know," he whispered hoarsely.

Lan Fan narrowed her eyes and glanced over to Yi, speaking for her husband till he regained his breath. "What are the current status of the remaining siblings?"

Nodding, Yi glanced back to her scroll, reading over her handwriting. "Last week, prince Tai Lung was slain in battle. All that remain are princes Huan, Daisuke, Cho, and the princess Mei Chang." Yi paused before continuing. "All four are battling against the other clans, it is critical that you reach out to them immediately master Ling."

Ling tightened his fist, veins creasing up his neck as he slapped a frustrated palm to his forehead. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. "Huan has been hospitalized, I know, I saw him when he was hauled off by medics—missing both legs. I don't want to ask him."

The leader of the Han clan sighed, bringing a regretful hand to his shoulder. "If you wait any longer, then restore will be even harder to restore." Looking to her list, she tapped her chin. "What of the one who _is_ married?"

Ling smacked his forehead, anger growing even higher. "No, Mei Chang is only engaged, last I heard. She's been fighting on my behalf to help restore order."

Yi glanced back at Ling as Lan Fan tried to soothe him by offering her husband some water. "It'd be difficult getting airs from your brothers, given neither three are married. So I'll try and contact Mei Chang immediately, do you know to whom she is married to?"

Ling froze, hands shaking as fear breathed down his neck. "I know she is engaged to an outsider from a small town in Amestris." He kept quiet about the little details—for if the clans found out about the sins of the Elric Brothers being married into their country, that'd cause even greater havoc.

Yi blinked, surprised at hearing this. "I understand Miss Chang has departed to the desert about a week ago after getting momentary leave from the military. I assume Amestris is where she is staying?"

Ling swallowed a dry wad of spit, desperate to moisturize his throat. Raising his hand, he silenced his guest. "I will make the arrangements of contacting my surviving siblings with this delicate information. Thank you, you may return home."

Surprised at this sudden command, Yi hesitantly stood up and bowed. "If you wish," she turned to leave. "But Emperor, I advise great haste. Our country is falling if we do not restore peace soon." With that, Yi departed down the half and out the door to return home.

Once alone, Lan Fan quickly grasped Ling's sleeve. "My lord—huh?"

Ling cut her off, eyes heavy and face sagging from exhaustion. "Please, send out a summons for my brothers to meet me here as soon as possible."

His wife pausing, her dark eyes glimmering in worry. "What of Mei Chang?"

Pressing a shaky palm to his head, Ling closed his eyes, his raggedy breath burning his agitated throat. "Mei has been sworn to Alphonse Elric, the younger brother of the Fullmetal alchemist and my friend Edward Elric. But there's a problem, last time I spoke to them, there was a… problem with the transmutation circle after Ed defeated Father and the last Homunculus. I had not seen Al, but I am not sure if he is human yet."

Lan Fan froze, eyes widening. "You mean t-the armored boy."

"Yes…" Ling whispered from behind his hand groping his mouth in distress. "We cannot bring Mei into this, if word gets out to who she is married to and the taboo he committed—I fear for her safety." Tightening his knuckles, he shot a stern look to his wife and bodyguard. "Move with the speed of the wind, Lan Fan, fetch my brothers, deliver to them my request for aid."

Bowing, Lan Fan slapped her mask back into place. "Yes my lord."

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review._


	4. Chapter 4 - Coming Home to Awkwardness

Chapter 4

-Coming Home to Awkwardness

Edward hobbled down the hospital's hallway, his flesh hand grasping a silver crutch to help him walk. His automail leg was stiff, he made a mental note to oil it later. Bur for now, his mind focused on checking out of the hospital. As his boots clopped down the pure white hallway, he couldn't stop his thoughts lingering back to his tin can of a brother. Ever since his surgery was a success, the younger Elric was acting slightly weird.

Ed finally made it to the front desk and shoved the paper that gathered dust in his blue jean pocket. The nurse read it over before nodding and shaking his hand.

"Remember Mr. Elric, you're still recovering. So no rushing off into anything dangerous for another month."

"Dually noted." He stiffly agreed before turning on his boot's heel and rushed towards the door. But as he walked, a hand grabbed him. He turned back to give the arm's owner a questioning look. "Yea?"

The nurse, holding a clipboard will papers strapped to it, gave him a gentle look haunted with a twinge of solemn emotion. "Mr. Elric, I'm dead serious when I instruct you to slow down. You're injuries have healed, but your heart is still weak. One more accident like this, I guarantee you'll have a much higher chance of heart failure. Now please, go home to your brother, stop making him worry."

Ed nodded sheepishly as he pulled out of her solid grip and hobbled outside as fast as he could. Sighed, he clasped his metal hand over his head when his thoughts drifted to his younger brother. Al had no idea he checked himself out and was coming back, no doubt his sibling was going to yell at him. But something else was bother the state alchemist.

For the past 3 days, Al was prohibited to come into the room, since Ed was in such an unsure condition. He hated seeing Al like that, so he requested the nurse to send Al home and rest. Reassuring the hovering armor that he'll call the second he needs something. Though this was merely just a ploy to get rid of the over protective sibling, cause Ed could barely stand seeing him grieve over his body—broken over his own stupidity.

He was going to call Al to come get him, but the weeks of remaining helpless in a hospital bed had burned his pride down to merely nothing. Stubbornness won with little effort as he decided to take himself home. Not like he couldn't manage a simple block, his illogical side would reason.

As the alchemist walked, his mind wandered back to recent events that led him to major befuddlement. Even if he wanted Al to calm down, something about his behavior had changed. Two weeks after his major surgery was a success, Al seemed to become less tense. While Edward was grateful for that, it was a kind of relaxed state he couldn't explain. His brother would sit in his room, holding the alchemist's hand, but wouldn't take his eyes off the window. Like something or someone was distracting him.

Ed shrugged, maybe he'd figure this out. For now, he had to focus on getting back to his apartment. He was curious, because a few days ago, his brother made a mention he had a surprise to show when Ed got out. Now the eldest Elric wondered what it could possibly be.

After dragging his healing body a few more miles, he finally made it to his door step. Carefully strolling up the concrete steps, he made it inside and climbed the second air of steps. The wound forever attached to his torso screamed out from the pressure of too much movement. Ed gritted his teeth, but fought on with his walk till making it to his and Al's dorm in apartment room.

Pulling out his key, his mind already started playing out a visual of what was to come when opening the door. He steps in, proudly announces his recovery, then Al would leap up in shock, and ready to lecture on his eldest brother's stupidity for not calling. Shrugging, Ed twisted the deadbolts free and pushed the door open. Standing at the ready for the words waiting to fly, surprise hit him when nothing but silence lingered in the air.

Stepping further into the room, Ed spotted Al's bedroom light peeking out from his closed door—every other light in the house was off. Scratching his chin, he limped in and moved some books, papers, and markers out of the way with his feet. Something about the furniture moved around caught his attention. Smelling something of foul play, Ed quietly called his hands together and summoned the large wrist blade from his automail. Sneaking through the dark room, he reached Al's door. Grabbing the knob, he gingerly cracked the door to peak in. Thought what he saw, he was not expecting.

His brother, unharmed, laid on his bed he never needed to use. Lying on his right side, the metal back was facing Edward, obviously unaware of his entrance. The mattress bowed under the empty armor's weight, a blanket draped over his side, like he was sleeping.

Alertness shot through Ed's radically beating heart. Stepping further in, the sound of his feet hitting the floor aroused Alphonse from his silent state. Before he could turn around, a new face popped up from Al's shoulder. Onyx eyes attached to a pale Xing face widen upon locking onto caramel gold ones.

Mei and Ed stared down for a few seconds, both trying to register each other's existence. Alphonse broke the silence by sitting up, still not seeing his brother. "Mei, what's wrong?" Turning his helmet on his lose neck join, soul red eyes widened upon seeing the familiar face.

"Brother!?"

"Edward!?"

Mei and Al yelled in unison as the Xing princess flopped out of bed, feet sticking up in the air. Al tugged the blankets over him as if to hide his body—as if he was actually nude.

Now it was Ed's turn to throw down in the shout off. "What the hell is going on?" His words rang so loud, it dwarfed the couple's voices with ease. He jabbed a gloved finger at the stunned girl strung out on the floor. "What the shit is she doing here!?"

Al waved his hands in attempt to calm down the crazy eyed Alchemist. "Ed, it's not what it looks like, Mei was just staying the night!"

Seeing the Xing girl wearing nothing but a chest wrap and loose black pants told Ed an entirely different story. Feeling his face heating up, another explosion revving up to burst. "Al, what did I say about sneaking guests into the apartment!? Why did you—blech!" Like his teacher when she threw a fit, blood trickled down his mouth, shutting him up.

Seeing this, Al raced to his feet, forgetting his loin cloth discarded on the floor. "Brother—why are you not in the hospital?" He grabbed Ed's shoulders to steady his wobbling frame. Then his red eyes tensed up, shooting a glare down at his brother who stubbornly pushed his gauntlets away. "Did you sneak out of the hospital again?" The Armored Alchemist's voice tinged with anger.

Ed wiped the crimson from his mouth, eyes boiling over again. "Of course, I was ready to leave so I checked myself out!" He yelled a little too strongly. "Don't change the subject, why the hell is Mei here!?"

"Don't _you_ change the subject!" Alphonse yelled back, forcefully getting his hurt brother and making him sit on the bed. "Why did you check yourself out? Dang it, you should've called me!"

"Well glad I didn't, seeing as you were pretty busy here I see!"

Before they could continue to shout, Mei awkwardly stooped up and rubbed the back of her head. "I guess I'm just gonna head out—?"

"No!" Both brothers yelled, making the Xing warrior jump out of her skin. She twiddled her fingers and scootched aside to dodge the heat wave blasting out from all directions.

After a few more seconds of verbal brawls, Al finally won and forced his brother to relax. "Ed, you shouldn't have walked here all the way from the hospital. What if your wounds opened up? My god, why are you so stubborn?" Worry replaced the anger in his soft voice. Running leather fingers down his sibling's back with distress. "But I'm glad you okay."

"Okay okay, sorry for not knocking." Ed waved his hands, trying to steer the topic back to what started the shouting match. "Can you please explain to me _why_ Mei is here?"

Rubbing his metal neck, Al emitted a sound that resembled a tired sigh. "Mei's been up for the past three weeks since you've been in surgery. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you."

"Well walking in on you two half naked surely was a surprise worth remembering." Ed sourly responded, arms crossed and brows furrowed.

Al shook his head before patting his brother's back. "I didn't know you were being discharged from the hospital today. Still, regardless of what you saw, you still have no right to be angry as I do. Not even bothering to call me."

Sighing, Ed forced his head down in defeat. "Sorry, guess I'm just feeling a little cranky for being cooped up in bedrest for three months." He looked over to Mei who gifted him an awkward smile, but still a smile.

"Well, glad you did come to support my brother, Mei." He stood up, stretching his arms and yawning. "But now that I am back, I plan on staying."

Grabbing his loin cloth, Al clipped it back on his waist as Mei followed his example. Getting his brother's arms again, he led the older one outside to sit on the couch. "Wait here, I'm going to make you something to eat."

"I can cook you know, I'm not handicapped." Ed snapped, gritting his teeth.

"Alphonse, why not let me cook? Ed, you're hurt, so stop being stubborn." Mei offered kindly, face contorting to a stubbornness similar to Ed.

Al looked back between the two as if they were both aliens from other planets. Knowing Ed and Mei's proneness to accidents and danger, he smacked his forehead. "No thanks, seeing as I'm the only one here who doesn't set everything I touch on fire—I will cook. So please, both of you sit down and be quiet." He went back into the kitchen shaking his head.

Ed and Mei shared crossed looks while facing in opposite directions and pouted. Al couldn't contain a small chuckle. Ironic, now he had both the people he loved the most back in his life, and already he wanted to kick them out.

He shook his head, humored by their grumpy behavior while dropping some fresh shrimp onto the stove. Watching the grease sizzle as he used a fork to turn the raw pieces of meat over. Knowing both his fiancé and brother's reluctance to eat healthy. So he made it a habit to make at least one heart clogging appetizer while making the main course healthy.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry grammar mistakes and shortness of the chapter, i was in a rush._

 _Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it, please review, and stay tuned for chapter 5._


	5. Chapter 5 - Strange Symptoms

Chapter 5

-Strange Symptoms 

The late afternoon sun burned over the lush green hills of Xing's country side, from beneath its eye sat the Emperor's temple. From within, a masked and hooded Lan Fan was leading a trio of men up the winding cobblestoned staircase, its surface glowing a deep orange from the nearing sunset. Her high-tech automail arm clanked from the rhythm of her body's jerky climb of the stair case.

The men trialing behind her were diverse in their appearance; one short and husky built middle-aged man with long free flowing black hair. The second standing a head taller than all of them with a baby face housing wide green eyes and sandy hair; a rare look for a Xing citizen. And the final third was a man that stood even lower to the ground then Lan Fan, his charcoal black hair and thick bushy brows sharpening a stern look that permanently clung to his face. All three wore matching grey robes with red sashes draped tightly around their waists.

Lan fan paused, turning her attention back to face the three men she had recruited from their individual clans. Standing before the door that led to her her husband and emperor's dorm, she rung her hands together and bowed.

"Princes Huan, Daisuke, and Cho. Please accept my sincerest apology from the disruption of pulling you away from your clans in the middle of a heated battle, but please understand your Emperor and brother is desperate for your help."

Cho, the lower stance, chubby built prince that appeared to be in his late 20's, released a low chuckle, the sound vibrating his fully cheeks. "Please, no matter who has gained the throne, I will always serve my lord with grace. No matter what, you may always call for my services."

Daisuke sneered with a far less appreciative snort, his wiry muscles tensing beneath the loose cloth hanging off his tall bony built. "Regardless who bested me, I will remain one of the princes, not some dog to be at my little brother's beck and call."

Huan, the prince with the unique features shown through his foreign blood, scoffed at his brother's disrespectful nature. "You really have no respect, you damn sore loser. I for one am grateful one of my more reasonable siblings is air to the throne. His strength for re-writing certain laws has proven him to be a man with a backbone."

Lan Fan watched the trio with mixed feelings, ticked at prince Daisuke's disrespect, and at the same time grateful for the other two brothers' cooperation and positive attitudes.

"Well, I assume you my lords, this issue I have recruited you for is of an urgent matter." Disengaging her bow, she turned and opened the door with a loud strained squeal. Standing aside as she allowed the three princes in first, ready to meet the youngest of the family that had rightfully bested them.

"Welcome, my brothers." Ling Yao called, his face calm with a hint of solemn in his squinted eyes. He shifted in his seat, as if squirming from his honored guest's curious stares, as if he didn't know where to begin. Halting his squirms, he directed his attention to the steaming cup of tea sitting in his folded hands. He dipped his head, leading a dreary shadow veil his eyes.

"There is a… personal favor I need to ask of you three." He brought the quivering cup of tea to his lips, fingers unable to steady themselves as he sucked in rushed sips. Sweat gleaming off his skin like a twilight vampire as he put the cup back down, still refusing to make eye contact.

 _~In Amestris: Central Command~_

Five weeks had passed since Ed had checked himself out of the hospital. Alphonse had taken immediate charge of taking care of his treasured, yet extremely stubborn, brother who fought his help every step of the way. There was not a minute that went by when Al would try to help Ed bathe himself, but like every other helpful gesture the armored boy offered, the golden eyes alchemist would swat away his leather gauntlet, and followed with a thirty second lecture on how he was not a child. Even though his behavior made his younger brother question that statement.

Mei Chang was decent help, or at least, as much as she tried. She would often try to help the healing state alchemist with eating, which would piss the eldest Elric off even more. But at least he was not rude about it, though Al could read his brother like a pop-up book, and knew the blonde was holding back a lot of unsaid thoughts.

Today was a little different, Alphonse stood before the stove, hunching down so his head didn't hit the kitchen's light fixture inches above. It was 3 AM, Al found himself, once again, boiling some carrots for his brother whose newest prescription had been giving him some odd cravings at the strangest of times.

Al chopped up some carrots with swift accuracy before dumping them into the bubbling water. He was feeling tired, which was unusual, given he didn't need to rest. But, ever since the Xing princess had sexually experimented on him with nerve fusion alchemy, Al just couldn't get enough of it. It was the most touching he had since he was young, but different. Mei surely had magic fingers, and with each session spent with him on his back, he grew to become more addicted to her.

It was a little difficult to manage these private moments. The walls were thin, and Al definitely was not the quiet type. Edward would often throw one of his boots at the door to shush them, but on lazier nights, he'd just result to yelling for them to quiet down. It happened so frequently, Al started to question the point of trying to be sneaky.

Thus, after these nerve fusing sessions, Al found himself starting to feel spent and tired. He'd never felt such a level of satisfaction, it almost made him chuckle. Ironic, if he never got his body back, he started to consider that living this way wouldn't be that bed. He had a new way of feeling ecstasy, and both the people he adored the most were back in his life. So caught up, the longing for being human had almost become nonexistent. Almost.

Another fifteen minutes ticked by, Al's tired red eyes beamed down at the flames that performed the finishing touches on the steamed carrots. Flipping the switch off, he plucked the carrots out and dropped them on a waiting plate. Dumping the water in the drain, he opened a cabinet and removed a small white bottle. Reading the micro sized words on the label, he screwed the cap off and stuffed a massive thumb into the plastic's open mouth, and fishing out three red pills.

Screwing the lid back on and returning it to the cabinet, Al recovered the plate of the carrots/pills combo meal and walked into the room, carrying a cup of water in his free hand.

Ed laid on the couch, his skin pale and hair drench from sweat driven by heat flashes. Setting the plate on the coffee table, Al slid to his knees until he was hovering right over his brother's face. Both eyes were closed, signaling the eldest one had passed out. Al shook his head, Ed's consistent passing out was becoming more frequent. He was torn between waking him up or letting him sleep, but he needed his pills, so he flung the latter out the door.

"Brother," the eighteen year old swooned in his matured soft voice. "I made you some boiled carrots to have with your pills," he tried to coax him out his drunken slumber with the promise of snacks. Though never in a million years would Alphonse believe carrots was something Ed would deem snack worthy. But he needed to eat something healthy.

Ed stirred from the gentle call, but rolled over, unconsciously ignoring his younger motherly brother. Al's soul filled eyes flat lined in un-amusement as he released a disgruntled sigh. His normally long strand of patience had dissolved as quickly as paper to water. Crooking his head up, Al gently nabbed his brother's head tethered to the couch's arm and pulled him back over. The semi-rough gesture stirred his brother, but not enough to provoke his eyes open.

Was Ed really that tired?

Al pondered this as he took the pills and shoved them in Ed's mouth. Like he would a dog, pressing a large finger into the human's mouth and shoved the pills down his throat. Ed's face scrunched up sheer displeasure, but surprisingly, cooperated ad swallowed. Surprised at the lack of resistance, Al removed his hands and let his brother's limb head flop back onto the soft couch.

That was odd, did brother sense his frustration? Nah, he was such a deep sleeper, he could snooze through a damn hurricane. Al chuckled and moved away, deciding not to force the carrots down the blonde's gullet—least not till later, if he didn't wake up by eight.

Using his knees, he walked over to his usual spot in the corner and recovered the book he usually read while his loved ones slept. Mei Chang was making use of his room and sleeping just as deeply as brother. Normally, the growing Xing girl would stalk in and jump to get beneath his loin cloth. So, as rare as his brother cooperating, Mei was also acting strange. But this didn't faze the armored boy too much, after all, those alchemy sessions would drain someone eventually, especially at the rate they'd been going.

He flipped through his book, letting his mind wander off. Contemplating over his own odd behavior. About a week after Ed returned home, Alphonse had been feeling slightly off. Like, he'd lose his temper a lot more than usual, snap at his brother for doing something he didn't even do, or completely freak out over the simplest of things. It was like his emotions were getting jumbled, getting angry during happy moments, and near a tearful sob fest during angry moments.

Ed didn't seem to notice Al's overly sensitive state, probably because he had always been the emotional one, but Mei didn't. She had asked Al if everything was okay, but he would simply brush her off with a reassuring wave of his end.

 _I'm okay, probably just excited to have you both back_

Was something he'd usually say, before spilling baking soda on the floor, mentally flipping his helmet, and cussing at the plastic sack's stupidity for ripping. Even though he was the one manhandling it like a slab of meat, as Mei would point out. Which would follow with Al breaking into an apologetic rant with invisible tears pooling in his mind. Ed and Mei would sometimes tag team in trying to cool him down, and most often it worked.

Al shook his head, not bothering to read the printed words in front of him, holding the book just for the sake of routine. What was going on, he didn't know. These emotional outbursts didn't get more sever till a few more weeks. Mei had tried to soothe him with more sexual healing with the nerve fusel alchemy, but that only seemed to make him even more sensitive.

"Al. . ." came a weak, fragile voice, hovering from the couch. Ed tried to sit up, his hand blindly grasping at the air, as if searching for him.

Dropping his book, Al rushed to his treasured sibling. "B-brother, what's wrong?" The emotion his voice gave off was getting uncomfortably heavy. Seeing his brother fumble around like a blind man in pain strummed his heart strings a lot more then he liked. It almost drove him to the point of tears, which he shoved back, desperately trying to control the emotional outbursts.

"C…can I please have some water?" The blonde croaked, eyelids fighting a fruitless battle to open and see the dark surroundings around him.

"Of course, of course." He squeaked, grabbing the water at lightning speed and cupping it to Ed's mouth. "Gently swallow," he instructed with much care. His feet shaking anxiously on their haunches, as if one slip and Ed would drown in the liquids.

Drinking in five big squigs, Ed irrupted into a fit of harsh coughs. Al nearly jumped out of his armor at the powerful hacks Ed's body powered. The blonde's bare feet shook with each gag his hoarse throat took. Grabbing his shoulders, Al cradled him to his chest and rubbed his back, in attempt to soothe the lung hacking.

Once the coughing settled, Al whimpered and laid his brother to lounge on his back. Grabbing the cold rag that'd been discarded on the floor, he gingerly placed it back onto the red, sweaty forehead. Lacking the sense of touch made it impossible for him to determine temperature. His eyes squinted, observing Ed's breathing and the amount of sweat his pale skin produced, in order to judge how heated he was.

"I can tell you're burning up…." He whispered with a ping of grief ringing his voice. Saying that he was scared was sugar coating it, he was beyond afraid.

Ed gasped, running his hands down his stomach, where his wounds were still slow to heal. Puss and discharge had been leaking from his fine-stitches, which startled Al. But Mei, luckily, had used her skills in medical alchemy to clean out the wounds.

 _Something is wrong, the hospital should've cleaned these wounds. With the fine line of his stitching, I'd assume it was. So I don't what's up, but it's not good._

Mei's words from last night kept repeating in his helmet like a voice echoing in a coal mine. The syllables cold and blank, freezing his nerves like dry ice. He was not as skilled in Alkahestry as his fiancé, so he couldn't exactly rebuttal with any intelligent questions. Edward was getting sick, and the Armored Alchemist couldn't reject it.

Ed's spasms had calmed down, his body falling still as he fell into a deep slumber. Al ran a worried leather hand down his last living family member's side, afraid that if he looked away, he'd lose him. That couldn't happen, he swore he'd prevent that.

From behind, Mei had peeked around the corner of the door, watching her future husband hover over his eldest brother. Heart sinking in an ocean of sadness, she could only feel pity for the brothers. Despite her effort's to support her metallic mate, she knew her power was very limited. Despite being his engaged, Ed was still his older brother, the last living family he had left. She couldn't even begin to imagine the suffering Alphonse was going through.

Closing her eyes, Mei backed up and silently shut the door. She pressed a shivering palm to her head, thoughts swarming for a solution on how to fix this dilemma. Could they take Edward back to the hospital? Probably not, Edward wouldn't be having it. Grunting, her eyes scrunched closed as she turned and stalked back to her lover's bed.

Lying down on the bumpy mattress, she let the sheets drape over her like a tent. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to fall into a light sleep. Trying to ignore the heart breaking sobs echoing outside her door, quiet cries that belonged to her love. Feeling powerless to do anything to help.

 _~Xing: With Emperor Ling~_

"So, you understand my situation now?" Ling asked, eyebrows met in the middle as his hands were tightly enveloped in his lap. "My wife and I face the possibility of being barren, so I'm in desperate need of a biological air. Would you three be willing to help me?"

The three Xing princes exchanged glances, making faces that seemed to share a private conversation the emperor could not understand. Ling Yao flexed a confused brow, mouth twitched in a sideways frown. "Uh?"

"Ling, as much as we respect you," Cho started, speaking for the brothers first. "I'm afraid we don't think we can help you in this."

Ling shot up from his slouched positon, alarm written all over his face. Lan Fan's gloved hands found refuge on his shoulder, her grip wrinkling his cloak. "What do you mean you cannot assist? If this solution is not solved, our country could fall!"

Daisuke sighed, his long slender face sagging from obvious regret. He opened his mouth, but no words came. Flicking his tongue, he took a second breath and tried again. "Ling Yao, as emperor, you should have considered all consequences before terminating our father's matrimonial laws. I'm afraid it's only honorable for you to fix this mistake, or bring back tradition."

Hearing the last word seemed to spike an inferno inside the emperor, his long spikey hair frizzing up like a pissed cat. Grinding his teeth, he raised a slender finger to point at the trio. "I will _not_ stoop as low to bring back what I have tried so hard to get rid of."

Gripping his forehead, Ling forced himself to calm down, sipping the water his wife and bodyguard so graciously gave him. Drumming his finger against his knee, his squinted his eyes. "So, you won't help me, your minds are made up?"

"It is not that we are unwilling to help you, it's the matter of we don't have the resources to help you." Cho answered.

Huan, who had remained silent most of the time, decided to take his turn to speak. "It's the fact that none of us our married, and we cannot simply go out and sleep with anyone random. That would bring dishonor amongst our clans. Your laws prevent us from so, since our clans follow tradition, and tradition dictates only you may sire airs from daughters presented."

Staring, Ling whipped his head away, anger rushing over his scrunching face. "I refuse to change my laws. Very well, I should've expected you three would refuse to help your emperor, your own brother even."

Cho then raised a large fuzzy brow. "What of our sister, Mei Chang? She is soon to be married, even if to an outsider, I'm sure you can request her for assistance."

Ling's wrinkled forehead smoothed out, realization hitting him at the suggestions leaving their mouths. "M-mei?"

Huan cut him an odd look. "Yea, princess of the Changs? Ya know, our youngest sister?"

"Yea yea, I know who she is." He waved his hands, forcing their silence.

Before more questions could be asked, Lan Fan picked up on the urgency and rushed the princes out. "If you three could please wait outside, we'll be right with you." She shut the door in their faces after ushering them out. Gripping the door handle with her automail hand, she glanced back at her lord. "My love?"

"It would seem…" He whispered, shoulders slouched and head bowed in a defeated looking manner. "I really don't have a choice, I may have to write Mei for assistance."

"My lord, you know you can't. Mei's husband is not even human, how could they even produce a child?"

"But she's married, and I need more time to think on this. I need a way to pacify the clans till I can come up with a proper solution." Ling stood up, walking away from his seat, arms crossed behind his back as he made his way to peer out the window.

"Perhaps Mei can assist us without fully being involved." He brought his head to lean against the cold glass window, eyes shut. "I'll write a letter to the clans, inform them that solution to this problem is underway. This should distract the clans enough to temporarily put a hold on their battles."

Lan Fan swallowed, shifting uncomfortably behind her mask. "How would distracting the clan with false promises work?"

"I just need time to think Lan Fan," he snapped. Seeing her jump, he quickly softened his tone. "If we can _just_ get the clans to stop fighting momentarily, I can smooth this over somehow. By informing them that Mei is exchanged, they'll be pacified. By then, perhaps I can talk one of my brother's into marriage and then renounce Mei's involvement."

"So, your plan is to basically use Mei Chang as a distraction to pacify the clans while you work under the table for a different solution?"

"I hate to use my sister, but so far, this is the only thing I can think of. I just need time, till then, I'll do everything possible." Reaching out, he took his wife's hands in his and cupped them to his lean chest. "Please, Lan Fan, I need your support for this…" His eyes were heavy with concern and fear. "I hate that I have caused this problem, but my love for you far exceeds that of mere tradition. I refuse to take on any other wives, please… I'm afraid, I need you to help me through this."

Removing her hands from his, she snaked her fingers behind his head and mashed her lips against his. "I apologize for this in advance my lord, but you're the stupidest man alive to ask me such a thing."

Ling's face fell, stumped at the words hitting his ears.

Then, Lan Fan grinned a sly smirk. "Stupid for asking for my support. You knew the day I said _'I do'_ means you'd always have my support." She removed her hands as relief washed over her husband's face. "Just tell me what I need to do."

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and sorry for grammar errors._

 _Sleep tight and stay tune for the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Which Way Turns

_A/N: Hello fellow FMA fans, terribly sorry for the wait. I promise I will update every story I have, I just tend to wait for inspiration—lately I've been kinda muscling through my anxiety, but thank the Heavenly Father it finally subsided for a bit.  
Anyways, sorry for the wait, enjoy chapter 6!_

* * *

Chapter 6

-Which Way Turns

Mustang sat at his wide desk, hands firmly folded with stern eyes gazing upon the riled up seven foot suit of armor before him. Alphonse had arrived fifteen minutes ago with a long winded lecture to the colonel in regards to his elder brother, and so far, this was probably the _longest_ explanation the younger had ever given.

"So you see, Colonel, my brother is still sick and I have no idea what's wrong!" He ended in a hypothetical breath his phantom lungs expelled; mimicking exhaustion.

Riza, standing beside the colonel, was twitching her eyelid—trying hard to prevent her eyes from lulling back. Mustang dropped his hands, shaking his head a bit.

"Okay, so short stuff needs more time off—check him back into the hospital." Mustang spoke blandly, despite already guessing Alphonse had tried that suggestion way before coming in to report.

As if reading his mind, Alphonse slapped his gloves to his thick metal hips, red soul fire eyes blazing with a sassy—yet defiant—look to the normally stoic and unreadable face. The sudden burst of unsaid emotion knocking the colonel's smug smile down a peg.

"Sir, I've tried everything in the book. Brother refuses to go, and it's not like I don't have help. My _friend_ —uh, " he didn't want to tell them an illegal foreigner was visiting them. "Is an Alkahestry expert. She knows much about the healing arts, but even that does little to fix brother's wounds. I'm worried, and if you'd wipe that egotistical smirk off your face, you'd listen to me!" Al burst the last words like a fire spitting dragon, an imaginary vein pulsing on his helmet's forehead.

The steamed words shocked the colonel, this behavior was so… un-Alphonse, it was a little creepy.

Seeing the bizarre stare, Al seemed to deflate like a woopy cushion and meekly shrank back. "S-sorry colonel, didn't mean to shout… I have not—been myself lately. Not feeling great."

Mustang glanced at Riza, who returned the surprised look, she spoke up first. "Have you told Edward?"

"I mean, yea, a little," Al rubbed the back of his helmet, arms clanking loudly. "But he can barely stand, little lone keep his own eyes open. I-I just came in today to ask if my brother can have just a _little_ more time off. I'm seriously worried…"

The older man nodded, "You need not to even ask. I don't want _any_ of my subordinates working under me when they're not at their best. I recall the beating Fullmetal took at the rebellion in the military base when the bomb went off—I don't expect him to come in, till he recovers fully."

"Thank you sir!" Al bowed his head repeatedly like a drunk man pumping a slot machine over and over again. "Thank you, thank you! I was so worried you wouldn't be understanding!"

Riza brought her hand forward, slowing the hypersensitive youth down. "It's okay Alphonse, please relax." She sighed and crossed her arms, giving the bulky armor a cockeyed frown. "I understand things are tough, but you need not to wear your mind down. Now please, go home and rest."

"Okay, and again thanks for understanding." His armor started to clank as he miserably dropped his helmet into his palms. "I've just been s-so scared, what if he never heals? I don't—I can't—…"

Both commanding officers watched awkwardly as the youth switch from overjoyed to emotionally broken down in three seconds.

"Okay, um, we understand. I promise, nothing will happen to your brother, he's in very capable hands. Now, go home and watch out for him." Mustang commanded as Riza gently took Al's hand and guided him to the door.

Once the door shut, Mustang gawked and slapped a gloved hand to his forward. "What… on earth just happened?"

"I don't know," Havoc piped up, who had hidden himself in the back. "I know Alphonse tends to be the gentle/sensitive one, but that was like—so out of character, it was almost creepy." He puffed out some cigarette smoke, staring intently at the door as if Al had still been standing there.

"I'm sure the kid is just overly stressed, I mean, all the kid has is his brother. So?"

Mustang shook his head, "Havoc, I need you to go and keep an eye on them. If you spot anything out of the ordinary, come tell me immediately."

 _~Elric Dorms_

Mei pressed a strong hand to his brother-in-law's forehead, worry creasing his thick eyebrows. Her fiancé had left an hour ago to request more leave time for the state alchemist, so she had remained on guard duty. Honestly, she actually had to force Alphonse to leave his brother's side, seeing as he was the only one who could safely request an extended military leave. If anyone in command central caught wind of a Xingese warrior sneaking over into Amestris, she'd be arrested in the blink of an eye.

"M-may," Ed choked out, running a pained hand over his chest, teeth grinding together. "Wh-where is…"

"Alphonse will return soon," she whispered to reassure the alchemist. "He just ran out to let your superiors know you need more time to heal."

Ed breathed deeply, summoning all his strength to role his head over to face her. A question Mei was not prepared for exited his lips.

"Are you… returning to Xing?"

She froze, looking away as her left eye fogged up by one of her many facial scars. Not knowing what to tell him, she didn't see the point in lying.

"I have a duty to protect my country, and till its problem is solved, I _must_ attend to its need."

The answer seemed to hit the older boy hard. "Does… Al—know?" He clasped a hand over his mouth to protect Mei's face from the wads of spit his throat hacked up.

Rubbing his neck to sooth the pain, she shook her head. "Al thinks I returned to stay, he was so upset when you got hurt—I had to do something. But, I'm afraid all I could do was get temporary leave, I have to return soon."

"I think… i-I'll return soon as well. Don't think Al is going to like this."

"I know," she dropped her head in sheer shame, wishing the words spoken weren't true.

"I-I know I'm… hard to care for, but thank you… for being here for my brother."

Mei's eyes shot open, shocked at hearing the authentic kind words. Rarely has she ever heard such a tone from the abrasive Fullmetal Alchemist, she almost forgot this was reality!

"Your welcome, now please, don't speak anymore and sleep." Offering a cup of water, Ed took it gratefully and drank gulps before putting it back onto the table.

Shutting his eyes, it didn't take long before he was fast asleep and snoring like the morning express. Mei both smiled and cringed at the loud noise, standing up and moving to take a seat in an empty chair, and propping her bear feet on the coffee table.

Before she herself could nod off, a shadow drifted behind her. Grabbing the arms of the chair, she cartwheeled over the furniture and took a swipe at the-said intruder with a hidden away kunai. Sparks flew when the metal weapons collides, revealing stern charcoal eyes glaring back from beneath a black and white mask.

Recognizing the mask, Mei released the pressure supplied by her muscular arms. "Lan Fan?" She spoke in a hushed tone, gesturing for the masked woman to speak quietly, as not to wake the sleeping blonde. "What are you doing here?"

Raising her automail arm, she led her husband's half-sister into the safety of Al's unused bedroom. With the door closed, she jumped up and sat lotus style on the bed.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your visit, Chang Heiress, but there's a new matter taking place that Ling Yao desperately needed to inform you."

Mei leaned against the wall, quietly encouraging the Yao Clan's watch dog to continue.

"This new dilemma is difficult to explain, but there's been a minor set-back. Our emperor has been given the chance to end the fighting, by seeking a kin to provide a related air to follow up the blood line and take his place one day—without violent interference."

The news hit Mei, unsure if this was good or bad, as the bodyguard's tone seemed to lean more towards the latter. "So, Ling found a way to appease the clans, by… having an indirect decedent?"

"Yes, Ling Yao has called upon his siblings to see if there's a possibility they could provide him a niece or a nephew, to counteract the possible sterilization of his marriage." She pressed a hand over her stomach, eyes giving away her well-hidden despair. "But—I'm afraid we're stuck, there's only four siblings left, you and the princes… and _none_ of your remaining brothers have yet to produce a child."

Mei shot her hands up, silencing the messenger with a frightened expression.

"Lan Fan, a-are you and Ling crazy?" She looked nervously out the window. "I understand I'm the only one married, but you know _why_ I can't help. I refuse to have a children with anyone besides my future-husband. Plus, even if I wanted to, which I don't, our laws disfavor divorce—and by law, me and Alphonse have already agreed to be joined."

Lan Fan's steel eyes didn't falter as her stare continued to pierce to the young heiress. "Ling Yao has made a temporary pact with the other clan heads to cease fighting by presenting this solution."

Mei's face turned ghost white. "Why would he do that? The other clans know I'm sworn to an outsider, but that's all. Until Edward gets their bodies back, Alphonse and I are also fruitless in this marriage, I'm not an option!"

"But you're the only whose married, Chang heiress. All you have to do is play along with this ploy while Ling Yao works under the table to convince one of the princes to be wedded. This is only a distraction to appease them for a limited amount of time."

She massaged her forehead, unsure of how to absorb all this. "Lan Fan, I get it the desperation, but if the other clans find out I've married a victim of _human_ transmutation, I'll face charges and execution, and Alphonse is _not_ in the emotional state to handle this gamble well."

Lan Fan raised her flesh hand to quiet the younger girl. "Which is why _no one,_ not even Alphonse, will know of this. No one knows your whereabouts, and Ling Yao will take proper precaution to ensure no one is able to contact you to see if you're truly bearing a child."

"Wait wait, you want me to _lie_ to my own fiancé? Sorry, but no way will I—"

"Or, spare him the pain of not knowing. It'd be less selfish to speak of a problem you are not directly participating in. Just don't say a word, stay low for a while, and everything will be solved."

Seeing as Lan Fan was not going to budge from this decision her husband made, Mei slapped her forehead angrily.

"Grr, fine!" She stomped to the window and whooshed it open. "But just know, if _anything_ happens to Alphonse or Edward because of this, I'll personally take matters into my own hands."

"Very well," bowing her head to the Chang, the masked woman turned and flipped out the window, vanishing into the neighboring wall's shadow.

Still shocked, Mei flopped down on Al's bed, trying desperately to wrap her swamped mind around this. "Can Ling Yao get _any_ riskier?" She groaned and rolled over, at least she wasn't instructed to return to the war—giving her the chance to stay longer to help the Elrics. At least there was _some_ good news in this.

"Who's getting riskier?" A high pitched male voice floated through the warm air, following the sound of a door closing.

Mei flew out of the bed and onto the floor, startled to see Alphonse looming in the doorway. Covers fell over her at the swift move as she waved her hands to justify her words.

"Uh, I mean um, risky—I mean how can I get any riskier? With this—this war and all, you know? Bad wounds, impulsive decisions, I mean, what's wrong with me?" She fake laughed, mentally cringing at how awful this stupidly constructed lie sounded.

Al just stared, bemused at her oddly sewn words. "O-kay, um, I managed to get brother an extended leave. So—we have more time to assist him in healing." He shut the door behind him and glanced at the window Mei forgot to close. "By the way, I heard voices before I came in, you talking to someone?"

She nervously squeaked as Al made his way to the window, blue loin cloth blowing in the breeze while latching the glass shield shut.

"I was, talking in my sleep."

A loud _thumping_ sound hit Alphonse's armor as he jerked in surprise, running frantic leather fingers over his chest plates. "What the heck?"

Mei rushed over and looked up to the towering suit of armor is surprise. "What was that sound?"

Unclicking her shoulder straps, Al removed the hulking chest piece and gazed into his empty torso exposing only his blood seal. "I don't know, I could've sworn I heart something."

He clicked the piece back into place and sighed, knees beginning to clank as he sat down, a miserable gloom veiling his red eyes.

Seeing this sudden mood change, Mei tilted her head, about to ask what was wrong before Al cut her off.

"I went to the grocery store to get food, and i… I bought milk!" He snapped like a snarling coyote. "Brother hates milk, and I was stupid enough to buy it, why the hell would I just randomly buy cow juice?" He gripped his knees, hinges grinding harder. "Am I trying to kill him? Brother will never forgive me!"

The Xing warrior blinked, thrown way off guard by this odd ramble. "Okay, um, we can always take it back?"

"No, I already wasted five credits on it!" He stomped over to the window, angrily inspecting the glass for smudge marks. "And I forgot to get damn soap to clean these stupid windows! I still don't understand why the hell they get so dirty, not like I don't wash this stupid apartment every damn day!"

"Woah woah, Al," Mei waved her hands defensively. "What has gotten you so roweled up?"

Freezing, Al wobbled and let his metal back end fall into the bed, bending the mattress to the point it almost catapulted Mei across the room.

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry, I just been feeling… so so _emotional_ lately, it's all been too much." He dropped his head miserably into his lonely palms. "With brother still hurting, Mustang not understanding the situation, and you hiding your own pain—I can barely take it."

Mei froze at the sight of the little armored giant bawling up in his emotional wall, hearing these heavy words drug her heart further down her gut. "My own pain?" Was all she could croak out, momentarily forgetting about Lan Fan's message.

"Don't pretend I don't know, you have to go back soon, I can tell with how distant you've become." He looked away, refusing to make eye contact. "Even when we do it, you can barely look me in the eye—it wasn't like that several weeks ago, are you ashamed of something?" The ghostly young voice ringing from his hallow armor sounded on the verge of breaking.

"Alphonse…" she whispered, moving to sit next to him and pry his face away from his hands. "I'm not returning that soon, I promise."

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

Her mouth flat lined, she was only distant because she felt helpless to do anything to help his brother. But now with her brother dragging her marriage into public affairs? These were secrets she wasn't ready to share—especially when under strict orders not to spill. So, as much as she despised it, she had to lie.

"I'm just tired, Al, seeing so much chaos, you and your brother hurting… I just wish I could something more." Well, she'd at least tell him _that_ portion of the truth.

Before Al could ask any further questions, his arm jolted out and indirectly smacked Mei in the gut; sending the warrior right off the bed. He gasped in horror as she laid flat, eyes spinning like a merry-go-round.

"Uh?" She croaked out, mind flashing vibrant hues from getting her lights knocked out.

"Oh my god, Mei!" He rushed down to retrieve her off the floor and into his lap, checking feverishly over the newly made knot. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Uh, yea, I-I'm fine," she said woozily while pushing his prying palms off her face. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she gut Alphonse a flabbergasted look. "I understand your upset, but geez, a little warning before using fist?"

"I-I don't why—I swear I didn't—i…" He stared at his hand, horror wrenched all over those innocent red eyes. "I swear I didn't mean to, my arm… it just—moved."

Blinking, Mei took his arm and pushed the appendage up to peer into the big gap of his arm pit. Her onyx eyes inspected the inside as well as his blood seal, only looking away when nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"I don't see anything." Chang's eyes shot open, grabbing his arm in a tight grip. "Think your body is rejecting your soul again?"

"No, when my body was pulling on my soul, I'd black out—my body never moved on its own."

"We need to get Edward."

"No!" Al blurted out, grabbing Mei's arm before she could race out the door to retrieve the burnt out hot head. "Brother is way too weak to handle my problems."

Mei narrowed her eyes, pulling her arm free of his grip. "Alphonse," she usually only said his full name when serious as a heart attack. "I know you and Edward have problems with guilt, but if your blood seal is flaking out in _any_ way, he needs to know. He's the only one whose alchemy can fix you."

The tone her voice was filled with authority, a position the quiet fighter rarely took. Al shook his head, refusing to back down from this argument.

"If it does it again, I'll tell brother. But right now, he needs rest."

The princess's face deadpanned, none too impressed with this decision, but made no further move to argue. "Fine, but the _second_ your body tics again, Ed is going to be informed, got it?"

Startled, Al started to shake before crumbling back and grabbing his face. "Why is this happening now?" He dry sobbed, emotions pushing his soul's buttons. "Nothing can't ever go right!"

Jumping, Mei quickly waved her hands to cool the emotional suit down. "It's fine! I'm sure nothing is wrong, just—," she stopped, the hell was she talking about? He nearly knocked her teeth out, _nothing_ about this seemed okay.

"I'm so so sorry, Mei, but I have no idea what's going on with me. It's like, every time something comes up—I flip out." He sat up, forcing himself to calm down. "It's like my soul is a total mess."

Staring, Mei sighed and pushed a calming palm to his torso, edging him to lay back against the bed. "Meditate and rest your mind, even if your body doesn't need sleep, your mind still requires rest. Take this time to relax, I'll keep a close eye on your brother."

The way Al's fixed his eyes on the door told Mei he was about to protest, but her stubborn frown blocked his view. With a pointed finger, she motioned to the floor, gesturing the eighteen year old disembodied soul to stay put.

"Rest." She ordered, yet gently, as to avoid another random emotional throw down.

With mixed feelings, Al rolled away from her and moved to sit in the corner of his room to do as instructed. His staggering movement screamed how indecisive and hurt he was feeling, but Mei had to be strong. It took every bit of her self-discipline to not give into those sad eyes and let him hover.

"Okay, now… if you start to feel funny, please tell me." Mei asked kindly, giving him a pec on his elongated chin before shuffling to the door. "I'm going to see if Ed needs any food."

"Okay," Al promised, folding his hands over his lap and dimming his eyes to show he had fallen into a meditative state.

Closing the door, Mei threw her head back and stared at the slow moving fan, wanting to scream. What the _hell_ was going on? From Lan Fan's untimely announcement to Al randomly flipping his helmet for the millionth time, the Xingese warrior pondered on taking a short walk later on in silence to clear her head.

For now, Ed was still burning up, showing no signs of improvement. Mei shook her head and shuffled to the kitchen to retrieve the out-cold state alchemist a glass of water.

 _~With Ling Yao: Xing~_

Ling drummed his fingers nervously against his knees, sweating at the intense eyes starting back at him. All pairs belonging to the strict rulers of all fifty clans, for it had been a total miracle he had summoned them here without a fight.

"So," the first glaring man piped up, ungracefully breaking the ice. "You mean to inform us that you found a solution to end our clans' dueling?"

"By… enlisting a potential child born from one your relatives?" A younger woman, leader of the Huan clan, added to the other elder's statement. "And, how is this supposed to play out?"

The emperor waved his hands to quiet the skeptics' fiery questions. "Yes, the only loophole to my new law is the next in line shall be a niece or nephew provided by someone of my own bloodline, that way it keeps the royal branch secure and pure."

"While that sounds mighty dandy, exactly which sibling will be providing this so-called air? Last time I checked, none of the remaining princes are married, little lone expecting a child."

"While that's true, the current candidate is the last living princess, the Chang heiress." Ling answered, defending his position with all the might he could muster. "She is betrothed as we speak, and odds are, may provide an air very soon."

"Odds are? Why the doubt."

Behind a calm face, Ling's heart was beating out of his chest.

"I have sent a representive to inform Chang of this new upbringing, since she's unavailable at the moment, as she was given temporary military leave under my direct orders." Ling waved his hand, gesturing the clan leaders to keep their attention away from the nervous guards shaking by the doors. "So, as previously stated, you all were summoned to discuss the possibility of a temporary peace pact _until_ this intermission goes underway."

The leaders murmured before the oldest man, a towering mass of lean muscle, spoke up in a deep gritty voice. "I don't see anything… unreasonable about this, but due know, we can't force stability amongst our clans till a proper air has been introduced."

Ling gritted his teeth, "As appointed clan leaders, it is your duty to keep your lands' citizens under control. You are not upholding your jobs."

"Don't lecture us on rules, Master Ling, when you were the one who brought this instability amongst our country by ridding us of our proud traditions. You started this fight, now, you must see to it—as emperor—to restore order. We can only do so much amongst our people, for if they find a reason to fight, they'll find ways to do so."

Ling Yao dropped his head, black hair falling over his eyes at hearing this argument for the thousandth time. "I know, but please inform _all_ clan members that a solution has been brought to the table, so they can cease fighting."

"We'll do our best," the old man breathed out. "But remember, until you announce a plausible air to replace you when you step down from leadership—that keeps the spot open, and the people won't stop fighting till a winner is adjourned."

Nodding, Ling turned his head and dismissed the leaders. "Agreed, now please return to your lands and deliver this news, so that it can—at the very least—temporarily appease the people."

Bowing, the leaders removed themselves from their seats and retreated out the doors, mounting on the army of horses bellow the palace's door step and riding back into the mist to return to their bustling homes.

Shaking, Ling grinded his teeth and leaned back into his throne.

 _I just hope Lan Fan returns soon after delivering this news to my sister. As long as I can keep the clans away from Mei and pacified, I can perhaps enlist one of my brothers into an arranged marriage._

* * *

 _A/N: Hope ya enjoyed chapter 6, things are starting to pick up! Annd, sorry for grammar mistakes, once again, was in a hurry to write this. Please Read & Review!_


End file.
